warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Remas
The Rebellious Republic of Remas is a great and old Tilean city located on the coast. The huge circular harbour of Remas was built, it is said, by the High Elves for their trading ships. Now, even though it is ruined and colossal chunks of masonry lie half submerged in the sea, it still shelters the large and powerful fleet of Remas. The narrow entrance to the harbour is spanned by a mighty bridge resting on great stone piers. This bridge not only carries the road linking the two sides of the city, but bears the weight of many fine houses and palaces of the Merchant Princes on both sides of the street. These rise up in three, four and five stories with overhanging balconies. There are towers at either end and in the middle of the bridge and, being Tilea, some of these are leaning at gravity-defying angles, supported by numerous colossal buttresses. The rest of Remas is laid out on a grand scale within a long circuit of defences. The city is very populous and is famous for its strong mercenary army, most of which fight as pikemen. These are supplied by the retinues of the many merchant houses. The city state of Remas has been a relatively stable republic for several centuries thanks to these troops, who have resisted tyrants and would-be conquerors on innumerable occasions. History Remas became a republic during the long period of famines which beset the whole of Tilea. These famines were caused by plagues of rats and mice which ate the corn in the fields and the grain in the storehouses. The situation became so bad that grain had to be imported from wherever there was a surplus, but thanks to Tilean mercantile expertise, and Tilean seafarers, deals were done and grain was shipped in from such places as Bretonnia and the Empire. Some Merchant Princes were tempted to hoard up the grain to sell at a high price. Needless to say there were popular reports and these Princes were overthrown, which is what happened in Remas and Verezzo. The worst event to befall Remas was the Dark Elf raid in 1487. The fleet of galleys that would usually defend the approaches to the harbour were all at sea, and the Dark Elves took advantage of an unseasonal mist to reach the harbour entrance. However, their ships were stopped at the terrible 'Battle of the Bridge' in which a large part of the bridge was sacked and burnt by the Dark Elves, who also took away many people as slaves. Remas' mercenary garrison was able to hold either end of the bridge until the enemy, satiated with destruction, decided to leave. This attack angered all of Tilea and the bridge was eventually restored to its former glory. The citizens cherish a deep dislike of the Naggarothi to this day and are very happy to provide mercenaries, artillery and war galleys at a discount price to anyone who happens to be at war with them. Overview Because of its central position, Remas is often in a state of hostilities with its great trading rivals Miragliano, Verezzo and Luccini. There have been many sea battles between the fleets of Remas and Luccini and also against the pirates of Sartosa. Tobaro, on the other hand, is often the ally of Remas and mercenaries from Remas have helped the Princes of Tobaro hold on to their city in several sieges and against numerous plots. It is worth examining how the Republic of Remas is governed, since it is one of the least corrupt and longest lived republics. Each of the powerful merchant families is represented on the council of fifty. This assembly debates every issue and makes decisions and laws. Three members of the council are chosen randomly each year to preside over it as a triumvirate. The policy of the republic for that year becomes whatever the special interests of the triumvirs, or their families, may be. So if one of the triumvirs happens to be most concerned with merchant ventures, the republic will probably finance a trading venture in that year. If one of the triumvirs is a patron of the arts, the republic can expect to gain a new public edifice decorated by the finest artists in Tilea. If one or more of the triumvirs happens to be a noteworthy mercenary general then the neighbouring states will become rather alarmed and start renovating their defences. Unfortunately, one weakness of the system of government in Remas is that the triumvirs sometimes fall out with each other. This results in occasional civil wars in which two triumvirs set upon the other with their mercenary forces. Sudden changing of sides and re-alignment between the contending triumvirs is not unknown, even leading to confusion in the ranks in the middle of a battle. Usually the cause of the trouble is when one of the triumvirs tries to make himself sole Prince, and his colleagues resist his attempted coup in the interests of the republic. Often such an attempt to take over the state can be preempted by assassination or a brisk series of street battles leading to the proscription and exile of the would-be tyrant's supporters. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition) ** : pg. 81 es:Remas Category:Cult of Myrmidia Category:Tilean Cities Category:R